


Ease My Mind

by Cries_in_bisexual



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Lawyers, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eventual Smut, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I know nobody reads hamilton fics anymore, I'm obsessed with Ben Platt's new album as you can probably tell, M/M, No Angst, Slow Burn, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, This is my first work please don't come for me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-06 19:19:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18224348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cries_in_bisexual/pseuds/Cries_in_bisexual
Summary: Alexander has learned that soulmates aren't necessarily a good thing, which is why he doesn't bother looking for his. He's perfectly happy with his life, his friends and his job. Thomas has always been a loner, anyone in his family could tell you that. He tries to best to hide that in the New York Law office where he works but his confidence is very much overstated. The tattoo on his wrist is a reminder that someone will eventually want to hold his hand and go on dates.They're both pretty oblivious when it comes to love





	Ease My Mind

**With a clear correlation between a more conservative foreign policy and a consistently lower stockddfgghhhh _  
_**Alex felt his eyes stick shut as he struggled to keep himself awake. Shaking his head, he started humming a familiar tune to himself softly, in time with the clicking of the keyboard as he typed out a few finishing statements. It was well past closing and Alex felt certain that he was the only one in the building, so as he locked his office and shuffled down the hallway he sang the chorus to the song he had been humming  
Darling, only you can ease my mind

****__

Help me leave these lonely thoughts behind

When they pull me under, and I can feel my sanity start to unwind

Darling, only you can ease my mind

****He smiled, painfully reminding himself that he would never have someone like that, nobody would ever see him that way and sighed. His sigh became a gasp as he heard the door of the office he had just passed open.  
“If you wouldn’t mind Hamilton, some people would like to be able to work without hearing the sound of gravel being shoveled on to 12 cats.”  
Stopping in his tracks, Alex groaned. “Of course you of all people would be here, in the dark, at nine o’clock at night.” he shot back, peering up at the Virginian.  
Thomas smirked. “Oh please. As if you’re one to talk. Based on the size of the bags under your eyes, I’d guess you spend 3 nights a week here.”  
Rolling his eyes, the shorter man shrugged, “At least I’m productive. I have something called ‘work’,” he grinned, “maybe you’ve heard of it. It’s what people have to do when they don’t get things handed to them.”  
Thomas huffed and turned his back on the now-gleeful man. “Whatever.” he said curtly, “I’m too tired for this.”  
And with a sweep of magenta, the taller man strode down the hallway and out of the building. 

****

Alex slid down his closed apartment door, rubbing his temples. His weekly headaches had become almost daily and he felt more exhausted as the days went by. His dear friend Eliza had swept into his apartment with soup, blankets and cough-drops the day before, concerned he was coming down with the flu. He smiled at the memory.  
“Oh Betsy, I love you so.” he sing-songed to an empty apartment.  
Scratching his wrist absentmindedly, he walked to the kitchen and scanned the fridge for some kind of leftovers or easy dinner. He glanced down at the wrist in question, rubbing his thumb over the neatly-written _Alexander Hamilton _. Dropping his wrist, he turned his attention back to the open drawer of lunch meats.__

____

Grabbing the thermos of leftover soup and two slices of white bread, Alex walked to his couch and sat down sighing. He suddenly felt very tired, body slouching, eyelids heavy. **Just eat dinner, finish the article for Washington and then you can sleep. __**The only sounds that could be heard were the soft sipping of soup and the muffled honking of horns on the street outside.  
The thermos clinked against the sink as the tired twenty-four-year-old placed it in the water to “soak”, knowing full-well that he wouldn’t look at it again until the weekend. Stretching his arms over his head and yawning, pulling his laptop and notes onto his lap and settling in for what he knew would be at least an hour of work. His hands flew over the keys, fingers barely keeping up with his endless thoughts. The low buzz of the fan kept a steady beat, as paragraphs morphed into pages and minutes flowed into hours.

**___**** _ _ _ **

****______****As he set down his laptop bag and coat, Thomas scrubbed at his face and groaned. A small tail curled around his leg and loud chirping drew him from his thoughts. A calico mass of fur stared up at him, chirping once more.  
“Hello my sweet girl,” he smiled, “I’m sorry I’m so late, he stayed at the office well past closing and I wanted to talk to him.” Giant, golden eyes blinked at him before turning and bouncing into the kitchen.  
After feeding Maisey, Thomas went to work making something for himself. Tonight he was upset and knew the only dinner that would make him feel better was macaroni. Putting a pot on to boil, he glanced over at Maisey, who had finished her dinner and was now sitting on the couch, grooming herself.  
“Do you want to cook with me? I’ll grab the sling.” Sighing softly, Thomas slung a piece of soft fleece over his shoulder and strode over to the couch. Maisey climbed in and settled herself, purring softly. Thomas scratched her head as he got back to the stove, pouring pasta into the boiling water and stirring it slowly. He was careful not to wake her up as he scooped the cheesy noodles into a bowl and moved towards the couch. Turning on the TV, he scrolled aimlessly through channels, stopping to watch a segment every now-and-then. Finally settling on House Hunters, he chewed softly on his dinner and allowed himself to be absorbed in the show.  
His thoughts wandered to a certain 5’7 gremlin, his gravelly voice, his passionate words, his glossy black hair… Thomas shook his head. He knew Hamilton would never like him back; They were enemies, after all. Besides, he knew he had a soulmate: Someone who would love him for who he is. He looked down at his wrist, a somewhat messy _Thomas Jefferson_ tattooed onto his skin. Smiling down at it, he reminded himself that he would one day meet the person who would write his name like this. That one day he would have human company, someone to calm him when he woke up panicking after a nightmare. God, he wished he could speed up the process. His older sister asked about it every time she called. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> Thanks for suffering through this first chapter... next chapters will be longer, hopefully.  
> I took a lot of inspiration from other authors such as Swanofthelake and samalamb  
> I know this isn't great, I'm really tired but if you liked it please give it a kudos and/or comment  
> I'm going to try to update every week/ week and a half  
> Thanks! :)


End file.
